Examination systems comprising interventional devices with ultrasound transducers for providing information from the interior of adjacent tissue samples, such as anatomical regions, e.g., the structure of a heart, may suffer from providing an overload of information. This may be critical in situations of use where important decisions have to be made within a limited timeframe. In order to prevent the overload of information, the amount of information may be reduced such as by discarding information. However, this might lead to a loss of relevant information. It would certainly improve the situation if it were possible to utilize the obtained information in an improved manner.
The reference WO 2010/138448 A1 describes a catheter assembly which includes a catheter and a delivery element. The catheter has a distal end with a distal tip, a proximal end, and a longitudinal length, the catheter includes a body that defines a central lumen extending along the catheter to the distal end. The catheter also includes a forward-facing transducer array disposed at the distal tip of the catheter. The transducer array is configured and arranged for transforming applied electrical signals to acoustic signals and also for transforming received echo signals to electrical signals. At least one catheter conductor is electrically coupled to the transducer array and extends along the catheter. The delivery element is disposed in the lumen of the catheter.
An improved examination system for examining an associated tissue sample would be advantageous, and in particular an examination system which enables obtaining and utilizing large amounts of information from an associated tissue sample in an improved, more efficient, simple, fast and/or reliable manner would be advantageous.